All that I have
by XMC 10-357
Summary: The Commonwealth fleet engage the Magog Worldship
1. Chapter 1

All that I have  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda and characters belong to Gene Roddenberry  
  
My first fic ever, so be kind and not too discouraging with the reviews.  
  
"Andromeda, open a channel to the Achilles." Rommie nodded to Dylan's order and Ryan's face appeared on the main screen. Dylan continued "Ryan, I'm transferring fleet command to you." The crew was startled by Dylan's order and an even more confused Ryan answered "Captain, I think you're the one suited best to command the fleet" "This is not a debate!" Dylan cut him off quickly. However Ryan persistently continued "Is there a problem, Captain?". "You might say that, your orders are to engage the enemy. Andromeda out."  
  
Ryan's face was quickly replaced with a tactical screen of the fleet aligning with the Wrath of Achilles in an Argosy fleet formation. Beka already opened her mouth to demand an explanation but Dylan had completely different ideas "Beka. Hard one-eighty, maximum PSL." "But Dylan, that will take us in the opposite direction." "I know" and after a short moment he added "Rommie walk with me.". Dylan left Command and was followed closely by Rommie, leaving a speechless crew behind.  
  
TBC. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan led the way down the corridors, with Rommie close behind. As the hatch to command closed, she waited for Dylan to say - something. She wasn't sure what to expect - Dylan usually only asked members of the crew to 'walk' with him when they screwed up. Rommie had absolutely no idea what she could have done wrong.  
  
They kept walking down the halls of the Andromeda when Rommie decided to break the silence. "Dylan, you said there was a problem". Dylan stopped in his tracks, as he turned to face Rommie he noticed that she was standing right under a spot from the ceiling that seemed to set off her red hair perfectly.  
  
The Captain was stuck for words, and after a short while he whispered: "You're that problem, Rommie.". Under different circumstances Rommie would have been rather hurt hearing something like that from Dylan. But the way he said it made it impossible for her. She answered in a soft voice "But Dylan, I am fully functional, PDLs are online, sensor drones, offensive missiles, they are all in perfect shape.". Dylan interrupted her, his voice still a mere whisper, "That's not what I mean", the truth was he had no clue how to tell Rommie what was on his mind.  
  
Now Rommie was completely confused, "I don't understand.". Her words and the look on her face reminded him of a conversation they shared some time ago. Now he knew how to continue. "Rommie, I've been thinking about the last times you engaged that thing, and you just barely got away twice. And I care about you, not just as my ship, but as a person. I don't want to lose you, you're all that I have."  
  
The last statement caught the Android completely off guard, of course she remembered that conversation as well. "Dylan, I can't promise I'll never die, but I promise you'll never lose me.". Dylan couldn't help but smile at that "No, but we can minimize those odds".  
  
Rommie was somewhat flattered by Dylan's concern but she still tried to reason with her captain, she continued in the same soft voice as before, "Dylan. It's our duty as High Guard officers to fight with the fleet." "Not this time Rommie, you've done so much for the Commonwealth. and for me. I'd say the Universe owes you one." With that he leaned forward and kissed her on her cheek. Then he turned and strolled towards his quarters.  
  
Rommie stood there right where he left her, still a bit confused but with a slight smile on her face.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

She waited for a moment, not quite certain what to do. She wouldn't go back to Command, as the others would most defiantly ask for an explanation. After a seconds thought of going after Dylan she simply set out for her own quarters.  
  
It was not long after Harper had built her humanoid body that she asked Dylan for quarters of her own. In the last two years she had spent time decorating them and she really liked them and also needed them - even she had to shower after a mission or repairs. And Rommie had to admit she loved showering. Most of all though, she thought of her quarters as a place of retreat where nobody could disturb her, not if she didn't want them to.  
  
As the thoughts went through her mind she decided that a long shower was exactly what she needed. It would help her get her mind off things, if that was possible for an android.  
  
The moment Rommie entered her quarters and the hatch shut her hologram appeared in front of her. "That wasn't very professional.", the sharp edge in the holograms statement was common when arguing with 'herself'. Taking her Force Lance from its holster and placing it on the table, she answered "Why don't you tell Dylan that?", Rommie knew perfectly well that she wouldn't go to Dylan with this. Her Hologram opened her mouth to answer but none came. After the android undid her belt and set it on the table alongside her Force Lance she asked "So. What do we do to protect him?". "Excuse me?", the hologram responded sharply, but her slightly annoyed expression soon faded and she nodded: "OK. I might have had a slight malfunction. Something only Dylan would know.". Rommie smiled at that, her other self also had strong feelings towards Dylan. Otherwise she would never admit a malfunction - damage of any kind embarrassed her.  
  
The hologram blinked out as Rommie slipped out of her red outfit and hung it over one of the chairs by the table. Next she made her way to the bathroom and stepped into the shower and under the warm water.  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Rommie wrung her hair to get most of the water out of it. She stepped out of the shower, she reached for a towel wrapping it around her. Taking a second smaller towel, Rommie went through her hair again. After drying herself she moved into her living room, towards the table where her outfit hung.  
  
Before she could reach for her red garment her hologram appeared again. "You know. He is on his way here.". Rommie waited a second, whilst showering she hadn't been watching her crew, or anything else for that matter. After acquiring the data from her mainframe she responded hesitantly "It's probably just a coincidence, how should he know I was here? He didn't ask me - you". "Where would he be heading for then?", Rommie didn't answer, she knew 'she' was right. She thought about changing into her clothes, but instead she went back to the bathroom.  
  
Sure enough, soon Dylan stood in front of Rommie's quarters. A moments thought made coming here seem like a really bad idea. But still he pressed the chime button. The door slid open and Dylan stepped inside.  
  
"Dylan, I just need a second.", Rommie came out of the bathroom, the towel still the only thing covering her. Dylan was incapable of doing anything else but stare, after a long moment he stuttered "S-Sorry Rommie. I, I didn't mean to interrupt - I'll come back later" "No! No Dylan, it's alright, I'll be changed in no time.". Rommie noticed that Dylan had gotten back in his black High Guard uniform, "Back to uniforms?". Rommie wanted to get Dylan talking as his gaze was fixed on the floor and he didn't say a word. "Well, I needed a reminder of who I really am.". Rommie went through her wardrobe, shifting different uniforms and outfits aside until she finally came across the one she was looking for. Lifting her female counterpart of Dylan's uniform up for him to see, "How about that?". Dylan only gave a quick glance in her direction, "Perfect".  
  
Rommie slipped back to the bathroom to dress, she quickly changed into her uniform and hurried back out, not wanting to have Dylan wait any longer. "I forgot something.", Dylan gave her a questioning look. She shook her head and her hair morphed to a raven colour, and fell into place just as did two years ago. "So Dylan, what did you want to talk about?". Dylan was about to answer as they heard Beka's voice over the comm. "Dylan to command!". He shrugged and headed for the door as Andromeda's hologram appeared "Dylan, this is probably about the battle.".  
  
Dylan started on his way to command. Rommie sighed silently as she set after him.  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

"If you have trouble remembering who you are, you might have Trance check you for a light amnesia.", Dylan looked worried for a short second before noticing Rommie's smile. Dylan's response came after a few moments "I feel I've let you down since...", looking in her eyes "Rommie, I want you to know, I am your heart. It's been some time but, I always will be.". As if Dylan timed it, the massive doors to command slid open in front of the two. Rommie stood back as Dylan stepped into command. It wasn't the answer she expected, but she had been puzzled by the way Dylan behaved lately.  
  
Dylan walked over to the captains station and Rommie followed. "Oh, no. C'mon, I thought you two were starting to lighten up", Beka said noting the uniforms as she turned to fill Dylan in. He ignored her last statement "So how's the battle going?". "Am yes Dylan", that brought her back to what she originally wanted to tell him, "the Wrath of Achilles is heavily damaged and we've lost the Twelve Centuries". Rommie gasped unwillingly, Dylan looked down at her and quickly wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "However, the good news is that the worldship retreated, the Twelve Centuries dropped her slipstream drive onto that thing just before she was destroyed.". At Dylan's relieved expression Tyr said "What's wrong with the ship?". Dylan was searching for words as Rommie answered "The captain noticed a malfunction in Nova Containment, we were half finished as Beka called". "Hey Boss, why didn't you just tell me? I'll have the problem sorted out in no time." Harper called from the opposite end of command. Rommie looked up at Dylan hoping he'd take on where she left. "Um, Mr. Harper." the words were spread out long and the pauses between them even longer giving himself time to think. "back in the old days, Nova weapons were strictly between a captain and his ship." Dylan's uncomfortable look didn't help in making his words sound convincing. Considering, Harper didn't respond. Dylan stepped away from his station and headed towards the hatch. "I'm going to finish those repairs". As he headed down the corridors again he relieved to get away from them like that, but wished he could comfort Rommie, she'd already lost too many friends.  
  
Rommie felt guilt, her gaze was fixed on the screen ahead of her but she felt her blank expression behind that. She just hoped nobody would notice. If she had been more persistent, she could have argued Dylan into fighting, she could have saved the Twelve Centuries. Rommie just wanted to get away from the people gathered in command - her family, but at the moment she felt like being alone. "I'll go over the reports in my quarters" Rommie said excusing herself.  
  
Leaving command she plodded through the corridors. After entering her quarters she sacked down on the sofa, pulling her feet up to her. Rommie didn't want to think of anything, but thoughts of the Twelve Centuries didn't give her the peace she aspired, and memories of ships she'd seen destroyed were present. The Tenfold Path, the Renewed Valour, the Pax and Gabriel. The last memory hit her like a missile. Rommie curled up on the sofa fighting the tears and the moment itself.  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

The thud as the Andromeda exited slipstream pulled Rommie from her thoughts. The fleet had been recalled to Sinti to regroup and conduct repairs. Sitting up on the sofa and allowing her some time to focus, Rommie knew that she and Dylan were ordered to report planetside. She changed into her diplomatic uniform quickly and headed for the hanger-bay. Dylan was already waiting and as Rommie approached he ran his eyes over her body slowly and deliberately. Slowing her steps, Rommie looked down upon herself. She hesitantly continued towards Dylan, he was wearing his official uniform as well, but she needed to ask "I thought diplomatic uniform was appropriate.". "Yes it is." He waited until Rommie stood beside him and leaned forward and whispered in her ear "You look beautiful.". Rommie turned and looked up at him with big eyes trying to find the right words. Dylan swiftly started for the Maru "We'd better get going.".  
  
After a short flight through the atmosphere Dylan set the Maru down on a landing pod near the newly established High Guard Command, tall perseid architecture marking the complex, an old university, restored for a different purpose. Two short perseids were waiting to greet Dylan and Rommie. One brought Dylan to a meeting with the Acting Minister of War, the other walked Rommie to fleet operations. Rommie's appointment was finished before Dylan's was so she decided to join him. She entered the large hall almost silently, between the columns she could see Dylan standing in front of Jack Fremont, they had ended their conversation and Dylan was about to leave when the Minister of War added "Oh, and captain, for the next time: protocol would demand you contacting fleet HQ sooner." Dylan nodded and turned, quietly muttering "I don't give a damn about protocol.". Fremont didn't hear it, but Rommie did, a second later she stepped from between the columns and went to Dylan. He smiled at her "I didn't know you were already here.". Rommie smiled back warmly. A perseid brought them back to the Maru.  
  
Minutes later the two were back onboard the Andromeda, "After you." Dylan said as the hatch opened. They were heading for command when Rommie said "So, You don't give a damn about protocol?" a warmth in her voice she only knew towards Dylan. "Yes." he answered simply.  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

"So, how'd it go?", Beka asked as Dylan and Rommie strode into Command. Dylan took the captains station and was promptly joined by Rommie. "Fleet Command says that once all ships have been repaired, we're going after the worldship." Rommie answered "They suggested that.". Rommie's eyes went wide as Dylan rested his hand on her hip, carefully watching that nobody could see it. "They suggested that we fight that thing as long as it's damaged." She swallowed heavily as Dylan started to move his hand upwards, concealing it from the others view. "Um, we will." Dylan's hand came to a pause on her waist, Rommie swallowed again. Beka studied the android, she had never seen Rommie like that before "Rommie, are you alright?". "Yes Beka." Rommie tried to sound as casual as she could, but she found it difficult to speak. Rommie hadn't ever been touched just like Dylan did. The sensations relaxing as Dylan let his arm drop beside him as Rommie spun round to look at him "Dylan, may I have a moment of your time?". "Of course." Dylan said starting for the hatch.  
  
The two officers entered the observation deck and Dylan led the way two the port window, looking out at the stars. Rommie stepped beside him "What's this all about?". "Rommie, I've tried to tell you, I thought you might notice." Rommie thought she knew what was to come, and suddenly she didn't want to hear it. Dylan drew in a breath and blew the air out quickly "Rommie, I love you.". Rommie felt her throat tighten, recalling unpleasant memories as he said his last words. She had been longing for so long to hear those words from him, but at the moment, all the could feel was hurt. And Rommie wasn't quite ready to relinquish the pain he had caused her jet "Did you tell that to Ellsbeth, or Molly or Angelica as well?". Dylan was taken aback, he didn't realize how much he hurt her until now. Her eyes narrowed by her frown, her lips pressed together tightly. The anger was clearly written on her face, but he could see behind it, he could see the hurt and pain of three years. "Look, Rommie.". "No Dylan, I don't want to be another toy while none of your other lovers are around.". The conversation was heading the exact opposite of what Dylan had planned. Maybe the truth would help "I never really loved anyone of them.", feeling very uncomfortable after admitting it even to himself, he looked Rommie in the eye, hoping more than anything for her to believe him. "Then why, Dylan?" Rommie whispered, still clinging to the truth he answered slowly "I suppose I took pity on Ellsbeth and.". "What?" Rommie blurted out unbelieving, she opened her mouth to continue, but instead she straightened, turned and walked away.  
  
The verbal punches threw Dylan to the floor, he sacked against the wall under the window. A want for running after her stayed with him, but he couldn't find the energy to get up. He didn't even care if one of the crew found him like this.  
  
After making sure nobody was anywhere near her, Rommie braced herself against a ladder in the corridor, the sudden emptiness she felt overwhelming her.  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

"Rommie." The third time Trance tried to get her attention, this time it worked. "I'm sorry Trance, I've been a bit distracted lately", Rommie said forcing a smile. "It's Dylan, isn't it?" Trance hit the point exactly. Rommie closed her eyes and leaned back in the blue linen that comprised her hammock, "How do you know?". Trance started to prune one of her plants, she still had most of them on the Maru "Just a guess.". Rommie sat up and threw Trance a sceptical look, but if she could talk to anyone at the moment it would be Trance "He told me he loves me." She said looking down. "But isn't that a good thing?" Rommie wasn't sure "Trance, he prefers a Nietschean, the pilot of tourist barge and a mad woman to me." Rommie didn't even try to filter the malice in her words. "Well, that's just one of those things you two will have to sort out." Trance said, Rommie looked up suddenly "What?". Trance now tried to get Rommie to admit what she was avoiding the whole time "You love him, don't you?" Rommie didn't answer so she continued "Otherwise he wouldn't have hurt you like that.". "Yes.". "Rommie, Dylan was willing to die for you when you were swallowed by the Cetus. The least you can do is give him a fair hearing.". The two women talked for some time, then Trance decided to get some sleep and Rommie went back to her quarters.  
  
Rommie sat on her sofa as she heard the chime signal from the door. She knew it was Dylan, and didn't want to let him in when she remembered what Trance had said. Rommie stood up and opened the door. Dylan stepped into her quarters, his head hanging low, she could make out the paths tears took on his face ending in stains on the fabric of his uniform. "Rommie, I'm sorry." He whispered "You know that I got back from the mission to Lundmark, to save marshal Ka-Lupe, two weeks ago." Rommie nodded slowly "When we turned the Leper in she told me that I wasn't afraid of dying, and do you know what? She was right.". Rommie still didn't say anything, so Dylan continued "Rommie, all I lived for was the Commonwealth, but I realized that you're the only thing I really care about." Rommie remained silent. Dylan didn't think he'd get an answer and went for the door. He was halfway out when he heard Rommie's whisper "I love you too.". He took two steps back into her quarters, not quite sure if he heard her correctly. "Dylan, I love you too." At that he spurred forward and took Rommie in his arms "I meant what I said earlier Rommie, you're all that I have." Then his lips were on hers in a kiss that lasted for minutes.  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

Dylan slowly pressed his lips on Rommie's, soon after their lips touched for the fist time Rommie's opened to his and in the passionate brushing of tongues her arms circled round behind Dylan pulling him closer. After what seemed like an eternity to Rommie he pulled away catching his breath. Rommie stared at him in a daze she never knew before with a content smile on her face. Dylan stepped back further "This can't work.". Rommie's smile faded quickly at his serious expression, not quite believing what was happening "Dylan?" Her voice not more than a whisper, she felt as if an inertial restrain was contracting round her throat. The captain swallowed "No Rommie, I don't think this can work.". Tears were glistening in Rommie's eyes "But you said.". Rommie frowned as Dylan's expression lightened into a smile, trying to make sense of what was happening. "How should this ever work between us without a bed?". There wasn't a bed in her quarters as she didn't sleep. "Dylan! Don't you ever do anything like that again." Rommie sighed in relieve. "I'm sorry Rommie." He scratched the top of his head "I never really thought about this, but you don't sleep do you?" Rommie nodded "So what do you do at night?". They were best friends, but somehow Dylan would have thought he was prying if asked her straight forward, now things were different. Rommie's slight shock was wearing of only slowly "Well, sometimes I stay on command and monitor the systems. Or I sometimes tweak fire control.". Dylan gazed down at her "We need to find you another hobby.". Rommie's smile returned as she answered, Dylan thought she actually blushed slightly "What did you have in mind?". He stepped closer again and wrapped his arms around her, then he kissed the top of her head gently "Anything you want, perhaps something we can do together.". Dylan yawned unwillingly, he hoped Rommie wouldn't take it the wrong way but he was really tired. "You should get some rest." She said sweetly "I'd offer you to sleep here, but we've been through the whole bed thing.". "Would you join me?" Dylan asked and Rommie nodded again gladly.  
  
The two new lovers headed towards Dylan's quarters down the deserted corridors, however with only six in the crew one rarely bumped into each other. In a split second Andromeda's hologram took shape in front of them "Are the two of you sure what you're doing?". Dylan stood still, he considered her question for a moment, he had done a lot of considering the last few days "Oh, I'm sure," he said leaning down to Rommie and kissing her softly "I love you". He looked up at the hologram "I suppose in a way I'd have to say I love you too. You are after all just different aspects of the same person," He carefully added "as I understand.". He already thought he said something entirely wrong - again. When Rommie nudged in closer to him and kissed him on the cheek and with the smile on the holograms face he knew that he was on the right track "I could ask you the same question.". The hologram arched an eyebrow so he elaborated "I mean are the two of you sure what you're doing?". The two avatars answered synchronously "Yes.".  
  
Dylan opened the hatch to his quarters and let Rommie step in before him. Rommie was here a few days ago, they were playing a game of Vedran Whist but she noticed one subtle difference quickly: The picture of him and Sara was missing. Dylan watched Rommie closely and explained "That's just one of the things that died with the old Commonwealth, one thing I'll never have back. But I think I now have something even better.". The smile he got from Rommie was heart-warming and soon the two were kissing and caressing keenly.  
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

Rommie shifted in the sheets, running her hand down the side of Dylan's body. He had only been sleeping for two hours, however morning called and his shift would begin in sixty minutes. After a soft kiss on his cheek Rommie gently slid the covers aside as not to wake him. Silently going around the bedroom, Rommie gathered their clothes from were they fell last night. First she folded Dylan's uniform into pleats, then she quietly slid into her own uniform, but for comfort Rommie only closed the middle strap of her uniform top. She then took another look at Dylan. Rommie saw him sleep for the first time, he seemed so calm and undisturbed. After a few seconds Rommie made her way barefooted into the living area.  
  
She had already summoned a worker android with breakfast for Dylan. As the door whisked open she took the tray from the android and set it down on the table. Rommie arranged the plates nicely and completed it with a glass of her scarce supply of orange juice. Somehow she wanted something special for Dylan this morning.  
  
Rommie slid back into the bedroom, Dylan was still asleep so she went to his side and slowly ran her hand over the side of his face. Dylan stirred slightly, Rommie leaned forward to his ear "Time to get up." At her sweet whisper he opened his eyes and turned his head to face her, reaching behind her and pulling her in for a kiss. "Good morning.".  
  
"What's all this?" he stopped abruptly noticing the special arrangement on the table. Rommie didn't have time to respond "Dylan, may I come in?" Beka's voice sounded from the speaker. Dylan nodded to Rommie and the hatch slid open. Beka took a few steps into his quarters "Sinti called. They say they're sending out the new crewmembers before we go after the worldship. The first lot is due tomorrow.". "Thank you Beka." Dylan answered swiftly. Beka's gaze shifted slightly to take in Dylan's breakfast table "Hey Rommie, I never get breakfast served in my quarters.". Rommie smiled and looked in Dylan's direction "Captain's privilege." She stated simply. Then Beka's gaze settled on the android, slowly studying her from bottom to top. Her bare feet, the uniform top fixed only with a single strap and most of all her tousled hair, which she apparently hadn't even noticed herself. Beka had her mouth open for a remark when the hatch opened again. Harper strode in "Hey Boss, what did you do in the Nova Bay, if y' ask me, nobody went anywhere near for weeks." Before Dylan could answer Beka hauled Harper aside wanting to ask him something. The door opened again and Tyr came in. The Nietschean couldn't see Beka and Harper, but he immediately directed his glance at Rommie "Of course you saw him too." He said pointing at Dylan. "Excuse me." She arched an eyebrow. He continued "Last night on the Obs. Deck, I wanted to see if you need anything". "What happened?" Beka asked quickly. Tyr was startled at first but his expression changed looking very uncomfortable "Well, our Captain here was slumped under the window and was." Beka was unrelenting "Yes, what?". "You saw Dylan?" Rommie interrupted. "I saw him - weeping." Tyr said trying to answer both questions and to nudge his way out of the conversation.  
  
Beka quickly put the pieces together, but just to be on the safe side she asked "Rommie, where are your boots?" Rommie hesitated so Dylan answered, slightly absent minded "I think you left them in the bedroom.". Tyr and Harper's eyes went wide "You two?".  
  
TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

Dylan slowly stepped over to Rommie and took her hand in his, then he nodded to the others. "She's a machine." Tyr snarled. Dylan was already expecting such a remark from the Nietschean "So are you Tyr." Before Tyr could protest Beka interrupted "Even if I'd agree with this, I'm pretty sure you're Commonwealth friends don't." Rommie lifted her downcast gaze at Dylan's answer "I don't care if you, the Commonwealth, or anyone else for that matter, agrees. All that matters to me is that we're together."  
  
After that Beka and Tyr slowly left Dylan's quarters. Harper waited until the hatch closed behind them "Boss, I can't say that I'm not a little jealous," the engineer waited a second glimpsing at both Dylan and Rommie, smiling he continued "but you two really make a perfect pair." With that he scurried out of the room.  
  
Rommie looked up at Dylan "Beka's right you know, our new Commonwealth authorities won't be very happy." Dylan stepped back still holding her hand and dropped down on the couch pulling Rommie down on his lap with him. Dylan sighed lightly and after gathering his thoughts he said "I'd say as restorer of the Systems Commonwealth I still have some influence," he hugged her close "in any case, if they give us any trouble I'll resign my commission. There's no protocol that says you can't get involved with a civilian." Rommie ran her hands gently through his hair then she kissed him softly "I don't think they can do without you."  
  
TBC 


	12. Chapter 12

Leaning back against the doorpost, Rommie watched Trance carefully going over the plants in hydroponics, pruning the odd branch. After some time had passed and Trance hadn't noticed her Rommie quietly strode over to her golden friend. Trance looked up from her work and smiled as she saw Rommie "You look a lot better." Rommie shifted her gaze a little and frowned ever so slightly. From her expression Trance knew that Rommie wasn't fully sure what she meant so she added "Than you did yesterday evening." Rommie confused expression turned into a smile "About that," her smile widening as she remembered the last hours "I had a little chat with Dylan." Rommie paused for a second. Trance couldn't wait to hear the answer she already expected and urged Rommie to continue "Well. How'd it go?" "I'd say it couldn't have gone any better." Trance nearly beamed from ear to ear "That's wonderful.". "Thank you." Rommie brushed over her lips with her tongue "Trance, without you I probably wouldn't even have listened to him." "You're welcome" Then Trance's bright look faded slightly, she once read the High Guard regulations and realized that many issues still had to be sorted out "What about protocol?" To her surprise Rommie was still smiling "I'll tell you on the way." Now it was Trance's turn to look confused so Rommie continued "The new crew's arriving, Dylan's going to fill them in. He wants us all to report to cargo bay two." Trance nodded and the two women set off on their way.  
  
"Captain on deck!" a tall stalwart gunnery sergeant yelled as Dylan and the crew entered the cargo bay, the sergeants lancers freezing instantly into a military stance. Dylan took a moment to muster the new officers, then he began his speech.  
  
After fifteen minutes the Captains improvised speech came to an end ". and I expect that all of my original crew will be respected as senior, superior officers. That is Andromeda, Captain Valentine, Mister Anastasi, Mister Harper and Trance Gemini." With a salute he dismissed his additional crew "Welcome aboard."  
  
The crew departed the bay promptly, Rommie noticed that Dylan didn't show any intent to leave so she waited until the they were alone. She walked over to Dylan and took his hand "You alright?" He was obviously deep in thought as he didn't answer straight away "That just reminded me when I first came aboard, Gaharis had most of the operational crew gathered." Somehow Dylan still couldn't let the past behind him, at least concerning Rhade. Rommie knew Dylan still hurt "I remember." Dylan looked down at her and his mood brightened instantly. He wrapped his arm around her and arm in arm they headed for command.  
  
They were walking slowly when Rommie suddenly withdrew her arm from Dylan and turned to face him "What about tomorrow?" Rommie asked clasping her hands behind her back. "What about tomorrow?" He answered lightly, Rommie carried on "Our orders are to go after the wordship, 0600, tomorrow morning." She sighed faintly and her hologram appeared beside them "Dylan, are you going to follow your orders this time?" Dylan drew in a deep breath and blew it out quickly "We're going with the fleet, but we're staying in the rear." He starred down warmly into Rommie's eyes "I love you, I won't let anyone or anything harm you." He leaned down to kiss Rommie and the hologram blinked out. The moment their lips touched two of the new crew came round the corner "Captain". Dylan didn't mind at all, as Rommie drew away Dylan turned to the crewmen and dryly stated "As you were, Ensign." Then he looked back to Rommie and shrugged showing her a clear 'I don't care'. Smiling she propped herself up on tiptoes moving in closer to continue the kiss.  
  
TBC. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Battle stations! Battle stations! All crew, man your battle stations." Andromeda's voice echoed through her halls sending the new crew running to their designated stations. Dylan and Rommie casually strolled hand in hand along the corridors watching the soldiers darting past them. "So how's the crew treating you?" He looked down at Rommie after observing the pounding as the last crewman's feet hit the floor. "Fine, for the most part." Rommie answered then a smile formed on her face "I just can't quite get used to being called 'ma'am'." Dylan shot her a quizzical look "You should know, 'and I expect that all of my original crew will be respected as senior, superior officers', remember?" Rommie elaborated. Dylan couldn't help but laugh, he hadn't thought of that. The thuds of feet hitting the deck gradually came to an end and Andromeda's hologram formed beside them "All battle stations manned and ready. Elapsed time: six minutes, twenty-seven seconds." Dylan stood still, it was worse than he expected. "That bad?" Rommie nodded slowly. Even though the crew had trained hard on Mobius, they definitely were not ready yet. Dylan turned to the hologram "Please coordinate additional sessions. At least, lets try to get it under five minutes." Andromeda agreed and flickered out. "All crew stand down. End of drill." Andromeda's voice filled the entire vessel. Dylan veered back to Rommie "I miss the old days." Rommie looked a little hurt, slowly she moved her hand down his chest "Honestly, I don't know if I do." Dylan looked back at Rommie suddenly realising his mistake "I meant it would be nice to have a capable crew." They continued on to his quarters discussing the drill.  
  
Upon entering his quarters, Dylan sat down on the couch and poured a glass of water. Rommie stood before him and he noticed that she still looked hurt "You know I didn't mean it like that." Rommie did know that, but the way he said it earlier somehow elicited dire feelings. Then a smirk crept over her lips, she folded her arms in front of her "Prove it." Dylan didn't need a second cue, he gently reached up and pulled Rommie down on the couch beside him. He leaned over her and caught her lips with his, having to use one hand for support, Dylan drew on the other to fervently trace out Rommie's perfect curvature. He continued by unhurriedly unbuttoning each of her uniform straps, toying with each as he did so. As he gently slid the flaps of her top aside he kissed his way down from her mouth over her neck towards her uncovered torso. Rommie leaned back savouring ever touch. But before he could continue Beka broke their peace, her voice coming from the comm. system "Dylan?". "Oh, come on." Surprised at his harsh tone Rommie kindly hushed him, then Beka continued "Now I don't even want to know what you two were up to. Just get up here, the fleets moving out." Beka signed off and Rommie got up quickly fastening her uniform. Dylan couldn't help but smile, looking at Rommie. Granted, he had always seen in Rommie his dearest friend and he knew that she was the one who understood him the most. She also was probably the most beautiful person he had ever seen but until two weeks ago he never really thought that there could be anything more between them. Now here he was and he couldn't possibly imagine his life without her.  
  
After that thought he stood up and took her hand in his and they headed for command.  
  
TBC. 


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Troll spotted the slight distance-speed problem. I really wasn't paying attention, so I hope I got it right this time. Thanks, by the way.  
  
Dylan and Rommie entered command still holding hands, Rommie made her way to the captains station followed by Dylan who stopped behind her wrapping his arms around her. From the looks the new crewmen gave them Dylan knew that most of them didn't approved of his relationship. Beka didn't seem bothered and she quickly filled them in "We're eleven light minutes from the portal," She checked her readings and continued "and should be arriving in thirty-two minutes." The captain nodded a thank you, then Beka stepped away from her station and strode slowly over to Dylan and Rommie. With a wide grin she asked "By the way, what were you two up to?" Dylan was mentally going through all the answers he could give her when Rommie spun round to face Beka "I thought you didn't want to know?" Beka shrugged indifferently "Changed my mind." Dylan left the conversation up to Rommie, who quickly responded "We were in conference." "A conference for two, sounds interesting." Beka's remark got her an impish smile from Rommie before she returned back to her station.  
  
Half an hour later Andromeda followed the Commonwealth ships into slipstream. Winding her way through the bright slipstream strings, Andromeda soon reached her destination. The fleet emerged from slipstream in a vivid sparkle of blue and white light.  
  
"Dylan," Andromeda's face appeared on the main screen "There's no sign of the worldship." "Could it have slipped out of the system?" Dylan asked and Andromeda's answer came instantly "Not with the damage it sustained during the last battle." Dylan considered the situation but before he could issue an order Rommie looked up from her display "I'm reading eighty-two swarm ships, twenty LS out." Dylan nodded "Activate PDLs, launch attack drones." Dylan could literally feel Rommie tensing more and more with every light second the swarm ships drew closer. She jumped slightly as Dylan put his arms around her to comfort her. Tyr watched the Magog ships carefully until he finally said "Ships are in range." Making it sound as if he waited all day to say it. "Fire." Dylan answered dryly.  
  
The missiles streaming from the fleet impacted on the leading swarm ships, sending huge balls of fire through the enemy fleet. Weapons fire from the second line of advancing ships hit the already damaged Wrath of Achilles breaking an opening in the Commonwealths lines. Several Magog vessels taking the opportunity, attaching themselves to the massive hull of the Achilles, only adding to the warships list drawing it completely out of formation. The next array of swarm ships were darting for the opening with a collision course set for the ship the Achilles was covering, the Andromeda Ascendant. The explosives delivered by drones and warheads took out a number of advancing Magog ships.  
  
Dylan glanced at the tactical display in front of him, seeing the breach where the Achilles was and the Magog ships pouring through it. "Dylan, seven swarm ships just got through, their." Rommie's voice trailed off as the thuds of Magog swarm ships puncturing the hull sent shudders through the ship. Rommie reached for her forcelance and set off to fight her intruders. Dylan got a hold of her Rommie's and stopped her in her tracks, then he turned to the CO of his lancer regiment "Sergeant, dispatch your lancers to the outer hull decks." After the obligatory 'Aye, sir' the Sergeant left the bridge. As two more thuds followed, the evidence of further Magog intruders, Rommie finally said "I should go too." Dylan simply shook his head and went back to his tactical display. A wing of swarm ships were converging on the Achilles, after a long moment Dylan gave the order to fire.  
  
Seven swarm ships closed in on the Achilles, their weapons tearing through the hull as the Siege Perilous Class Destroyer couldn't absorb any more. Two ships exploded as smart missiles from the Andromeda hit home, littering their surroundings with debris. Another missile detonated on the thrusters of a third swarm ship, sending it spinning uncontrollably into the side of a Jaguar Cruiser shredding many decks wide open. The remaining swarm ships eventually broke up in fire one by one as projectiles from the fleet did their work.  
  
"Sergeant Rayner here sir, the Magog are dead. But we've got casualties." The lancer reported in. Dylan was clearly relieved as he ordered "Trance, get medical ready. Harper." "-damage control." The engineer interrupted already hurrying from command. Dylan continued "Still no sign of the worldship?" "None" Andromeda's answer only confirmed his intuition. Tapping a few commands on his console, Dylan checked the status of the fleet and finally said "Launch advanced sensor drones, sweep the system." Andromeda nodded and drones started from their hangers on their journey across the system.  
  
As after two hours the search still provided inconclusive and the fleet departed for Sinti. Dylan begrudgingly accepted that the worldship had somehow managed to stream out of the solar system. Beka excellently glided Andromeda through the slipstream and after a short while re-entered normal space.  
  
"I'm receiving a hail." Rommie said, the crew looked up as the face of Freemont filled the screen. "Captain Hunt, Andromeda, report to HQ immediately." His annoyed face faded as quickly as it appeared. Dylan sighed "It's never easy."  
  
TBC 


	15. Chapter 15

"I have a feeling I know what this is about." Rommie stated the moment they cleared command. "Yeah, so do I." They came around the next bend and after Rommie made sure there was no one near she said "Dylan, we could have been more discreet." Dylan stood still and after another step Rommie stood with him, then he turned her so he could look in her eyes "Actually, I want the whole universe to know what a lucky man I am." After a blissful smile, Rommie stood up on tiptoes and they kissed.  
  
Minutes later the Maru's thrusters kicked in to slow its descent. Dylan landed the cargo ship on a landing pod and soon the two High Guard officers emerged from the spacecraft. A human ensign greeted them and after a short walk they arrived in front of Freemont's office. The ensign pressed the chime button and after the door whisked open the three people stepped through. "Captain Hunt and Andromeda for you, Sir." The ensign announced them and Freemont dismissed him immediately. Freemont starred at them for minutes without a word being said. Then he finally sighed "How long has this been going on?" Dylan shrugged "I'd say about four minutes." Freemont was about to yell something at him when he stopped himself the last moment. The man leaned back in his chair "Your relationship has just gotten the two of you in a lot of trouble." Silence filled the room again and Freemont peered down at a flexi lying before him. He continued quietly, talking more to himself than to Dylan and Rommie. "However you rebuilt the Commonwealth, so." Freemont stood up from his chair and said in a loud voice "Captain Hunt, you are hereby transferred to Strategic Command here on Sinti. Andromeda Ascendant, I am withdrawing fleet command and transferring it to the Twelve Centuries." He added a 'dismissed' after sitting down again. "With all due respect, Sir, I am not leaving Andromeda." Dylan said glaring at Freemont who indifferently said "Yes you are." Dylan nodded "In that case, I am resigning my commission." Freemont took to the flexi again, not really paying any attention to Dylan "I'm sure you'll find that you're very welcome to find a home on any of the new member worlds, Captain." Dylan was going to protest when Freemont cut him off "And no, a civilian has no place on a High Guard warship. With one word: tough."  
  
TBC 


	16. Chapter 16

"Captain, either way you are not staying on the Andromeda, so why throw away you're career?" Dylan didn't answer and judging from the satisfied look on his face, Freemont had apparently been ready for everything Dylan had said. Andromeda took two steppes toward Freemont's desk, brushing Dylan's hand with hers for a brief second as she paced past him. Clasping her hands behind her back Rommie said "Respectfully Sir, then I would like to resign my commission." Freemont nearly chocked on hearing her words "You're a High Guard AI, you can't simply resign your commission." "Last time I checked, in the Commonwealth, AI's have all the rights and privileges of any other organic citizen." The man shook his head, not quite believing what was happening: a warship was supposed to fight the enemy, not fall in love with her captain and definitely not leave the High Guard, but he couldn't argue her point. "I expect that you have your crew recalled from myself within twenty-four hours." Rommie continued, leaving Freemont completely speechless for a long moment before he muttered "You can't do that." Rommie sauntered forward until she was only inches away from Freemont's desk glowering down at him. Freemont shifted in his chair definitely uncomfortable under her glare. "Either way we are staying together. The question is: can the fleet do without the Andromeda? The choice is yours." Freemont's disdainful glance darted between Rommie and Dylan. Trying very hard to sound polite and friendly Freemont finally said "Thinking about it, I would prefer we never had this. unpleasant conversation." "So do I." Rommie answered quickly, still glaring down at him. "I could live with that." Dylan said, who too, picked up what Freemont was on to as his gaze shifted again. Freemont let out a heavy breath and forced a smile "Why don't the two of you enjoy a tour of Sinti?" "I'd like that." Dylan said curtly and turned to Rommie who nodded smiling. "I'll arrange everything, Captain, Andromeda." Freemont said as he stood up, dismissing Rommie and Dylan. "And I wish you both. all the best." Freemont managed under clenched teeth.  
  
The second the door to Freemont's office closed shut behind them Dylan leaned down to Rommie and caught her lips with his, much to the surprise of passing officers. The two were greeted by a Lieutenant as they stepped out of the building "Sir, Ma'am, I'm here to take you on a tour of Sinti." Dylan nodded and they set off, the Lieutenant always a few steps ahead leaving Dylan and Rommie in relative privacy.  
  
Several hours later Dylan and Rommie were back on the Maru and Rommie took the salvage ship into orbit and soon they were back aboard Andromeda. They stepped from the ship and into the enormous hangar bay were Beka and Tyr were already waiting. "Well?" At Beka's usual short but to the point question Dylan said "Freemont." then he noticed several new crew members at work on the deck and quickly changed his answer "invited us for a sightseeing tour." He could see that Beka and Tyr definitely were not satisfied with his response so he added "Beka, arrange a meeting of the senior staff in an hour. We'll get everything sorted out then." Beka nodded and left the hangar with Tyr close behind.  
  
Dylan and Rommie entered the briefing room each with an arm around the other. Beka, Tyr and Trance were already waiting, the only one missing was as usual Harper. Dylan and Rommie, strode over to the far side of the room and he leaned against the wall with Rommie snuggling close. Five minutes later Harper hustled in muttering something about the repairs. "I take it that Freemont did not appoint you to his office simply to invite you for sightseeing." Tyr said as the hatch shut after Harper. Dylan shook his head "As you all know, Rommie and I have - um." "Yeah, yeah, we can all fill in the dirty details for ourselves." Harper interrupted with a grin. "Well anyway, we kind of got the Commonwealths unofficial blessing." Dylan continued. "That simple? You got the Commonwealths blessing." Beka repeated not fully believing. "It might have helped that we we're both willing to retire in any other case." Rommie added smiling. Silence settled for a long moment before Beka spoke "So that's it? We're all continuing as normal?" She looked at Dylan who was nuzzling Rommie's hair, Beka quickly added "Well, almost normal." The group all looked at Dylan awaiting his answer "Yes." He said simply. Then they all left and tended to their duties.  
  
The End. 


End file.
